Put the gun down
by NightMother1462
Summary: Lyric is new around the compound. She's a little awkward, maybe a bit crazy, but she has a good heart...maybe? This story starts around S2 of the show and will progress through the show time line with a few AU changes. There is a lot of cursing and possibly a little smut later on. Read at your own risk. This is the first fic I have worked on in a while so don't hold back! ;P
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was almost four in the afternoon, the Georgia sun hot on my neck and shoulders as I walked the perimeter at my "fortress". Honestly, it was just a little shack in the middle of nowhere but it would work for tonight. There wasn't a single sound out in these trees, an eerie silence that I'm no longer used to in these fucked up days. Holding my Bowie knife tight, I continued on. Georgia is gorgeous, even after the end of the world as we once knew it.

It was a breath of fresh air compared to the hell Oklahoma became. Too many guns backed with big egos for that place to survive long. I'm not entirely sure how I made to the Peach state but it was good enough for me. I had to keep wiping the sweat beading up on my fore head with the back of my hand. I haven't been stuck in such intense heat for years. During my pause for water, I heard twigs snap out to the left of me. I pulled my bottle away from my lips and listened carefully.

There were footsteps, quiet but definitely there. My defenses rose, trying to keep my head clear while I took the shotgun

off my back, checking to see if it was loaded. Thankfully, it was. I heard more twigs snap even closer to me causing me to turn back with my gun pointing up, ready to blow somebody away. It was then, I realized I was looking at the wrong end of a crossbow. "Fuck..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I would advise you to put your weapon down before you end up with big ol' hole in your chest." I tried so hard to keep my voice from trembling. I hate to say that it's a pretty hard task when you have the sharp end of a bolt pointing right at your face.

"I'd advise you to do the same, girl."

A thick southern accent throws me to the wind. It was definitely not that Hotlanta City-folk accent that I heard when I first came into the state. This was more of a back-country drawl that my big brother always warned me to associate with rebel flags and banjo playing. I definitely did not want to get on this guy's bad side for sure. I froze, keeping my gun pointed right at him.

"Put the gun down!"

Another one? Seriously? How many people have found my little hide out? At least this guy doesn't sound like a hill billy reject. I looked around the barrel of my gun to see who else had come onto my territory.

"You're out numbered and out gunned. I suggest you just put it down before anyone gets hurt."

Alright. I guess he thinks he is the voice of reason.

"Only if your boy puts that damned cross bow down." I tell them. I'm still gonna stand my ground. It was my damn house... for the night at least.

"Daryl..." The other guy calls out and I watched in relief as the weapon got lowered. To my word, my shot gun returns to the spot down at my side. That was when I finally got a good look at the two. Both of them were pretty scruffy but hell, so was I.

"Who are y'all?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. Just because the weapons were no longer drawn doesn't mean I have to lighten up on these guys.

"We could ask the same question." Daryl said. Boy, did Mr. Hick have an attitude.

"Seeing as this is my holding you're trespassing on, I think I'mma ask the questions, ok?"

"I'm Rick." The other guy said. He did not seem too bad. He definitely was not a complete ass like his buddy was upon first meetings. "And this is Daryl. We were

just on a supply run when we found your place." He explained.

"Is it just the two of you?" I asked while I continued to stare them down.

"Is it just the one of you?" There he goes again with that damnedable attitude. I look straight at Daryl and shift my weight to one leg. That was a tell-tale sign that I was starting to loose my patience.

"What do you think, bumpkin?"

His eyes widened. I think I may have pissed him off.

"What you just call me?" I watched him advance towards me but Rick stopped him before he could get to close.

"We're with a group..." He tells me while he holds back his backwoods buddy. "You?"

"I'm all that's left." I don't know why but it was pretty easy to talk to Rick. He was not as abrasive as Daryl was.

"How long have you been holding up here?" Rick questioned while Daryl pulled away from his grip.

"I just found it this afternoon. I've been hiking up along that highway up the trail for about a week now." I explained.

"What happened to the people you were with before?" I know I said abrasive before but I think the right word to explain Daryl's manner of communication is just plain rude.

"They got ate." I told him very bluntly.

"And you didn't?" He crossed his arms very similarly to the way I had mine done.

"I was on a supply run. Came back and they were coming after my flesh. I had to take what I had and go."

Rick nodded.

"So y'all have a nice set up or still lookin?" I watched as they looked at each other, exchanging silent words before addressing me again. By the look on Daryl's face, he was not happy about the thoughts transpiring.

"C'mon man. That's another mouth to feed."

"It's another able-bodied person." Silence ensued for just a moment more before Rick turned to me.

"I gotta ask... How many walkers have you killed?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A prison. They were cooped up in a freakin' prison...

The set up was pretty nice from what I had seen in my hour of being there. They had themselves a little colony. Women, children, even a baby. I was quite surprised.

Sadly, my thoughts remain on how long this comfortable little situation is going to last. So far, I met a good part of their family; Glen, Maggie, her sister Beth, and one bad ass chick named Michonne. There are others but I have not had the chance to meet and greet. I have been trying to find my place, settle in. To be honest, I have no idea how I'm going to fit in. I'm a complete stranger and even though the people that I have met have been more than hospitable, I know they are only being nice. Probably because Rick vouched for me. Everyone seems to listen to him and I guess I can understand why. He has always been a figure of authority from what I hear. Someone that you would think could keep a level head in a messed up situation and I suppose for the most part, he has so far.

"I hope you don't snore..."

I stood up straight at the sound of that voice.

"What's it matter to you, Dixon?" I ask, keeping my back facing him while I continue to unpack. I can't believe he has the nerve to even bother me, disturbing mythoughts with his abrupt, rude, hicky-ness.

"I'm bunking next to you and you can hear everything down these hallways... Last thing I want to be kept up by is snoring." I take a glance back over my shoulder.

He was standing with his shoulder propped up against the opening to my cell. That sounds pretty weird, huh? Cell? I feel like such an outlaw. Anyways, I can see this little smirk curled from his mouth. The arrogance seeping from it makes my stomach twist.

"Surely, someone else around here snores."

"Maybe but don't nobody else sleep down here." He crossed his arms and at the sound of his shirt ruffling against his skin I turned around quick on my heels.

"I beg your pardon...?"

"What? You deaf?" He spits at me and I just watch his blue eyes graze my form up and down like he was trying to decide which category of black okie trash to file me

under.

"No, I hear quite well. I just want to be sure I did not hear you say that I am stuck down here with you." I watched his face turn pretty sour at that. His mouth twisted and everything.

"I'm afraid you just did." He spun out of my cell so quick I could have missed it if I blinked. For someone who acts like such a big man, he sure does storm out like a teenage girl throwing a hissy fit. I tried to go back to putting away my things but if I was to be completely honest with myself I don't think I can let myself get that comfortable. Not after the last time. It's hard making friends, starting over time and time again. Getting to know people, starting to like them, caring for them, losing them. It's hard and I don't think I can do it again.

"Hey guys. Dinner's ready."

If I remember correctly, that was Beth who just called down the hall for us. I really can't lie. I have not been eating like I'm supposed to, trying to ration the little bit of food and water I had so dinner sounds great. I just hope that it is not too awkward, you know like when you're the weird goth cousin attending thanksgiving dinner at your "Holy-Rollin" Aunt Sissy's house. Yeah... those are the best.

I stepped out of my cell, taking one last look around, cataloging everything as though I'm still out in the wilderness, weary of scavengers and walkers alike just waltzing into my place. I don't think I can ever stop thinking like that. I've gotten far too used to it over the last...you know, I have no idea how long I have been out here, trying to survive. No point in keeping track of the days when they could just be our last one.

"You comin' or what?"

There's that voice again. My momma taught me not to roll my eyes but I seriously cannot help it when I hear that man speak at me. I step out of my ritual and into the hall for sure, giving him a glare that I wish could melt faces. Sadly, his smug mug was still looking right at me as I walked passed him.

I could feel his footsteps echo after mine, grating my nerves to messy frayed ends. It took everything I had not to turn around a nut check him just for good measure but I'm a lady and that sure as fuck ain't lady-like. Feeling as though these twists and turns through the corridors of the prison took years to navigate, the silence started to edge on me.

"So, bumpkin, what you do for kicks 'round here?" I ask over my shoulder, feeling him physically cringe behind me. I smirked, I couldn't help it. Smug satisfaction had overcome but it was short lived. I felt a radiating heat hovering barely an inch from my back as the smell of cigarettes on his breath brushed over my cheek. My body froze, feet unable to take another step; captivated or captured, I am still unsure.

"Keep callin' me that and we'll see who's kickin'."

I watched him stride ahead of me, all attitude and swagger but I couldn't get my limbs to move. I guess I didn't realize how deep his voice could sound…but that was stupid, right? This dude has some serious issues and I ain't about to get intimidated so easily.

"So, you're one of those creeps that like to freak chicks out to get off, huh? I guess I can see it but it ain't gonna get you no pussy any time soon." I popped off, finding my feet again, "Most chicks like this crazy thing called respect. I know that's a pretty big word for you do you want me to slow that down a bit?"

He paused this time, hands curled into tight, shaking fists at his side. He turned on his heel, quick as a whip and I found myself staring into endless blue. Fuck, this is ridiculous. I really need to get laid.

"What's your problem, girl? You like poking people to they snap, huh? One of them crazy bitches that like getting roughed up or some shit?" He towered me, trying to make me cower. It almost worked but I got used to bigger dudes trying to put me down.

"No, I just like rufflin' your feathers Dixon. It's easier than I expected it to be honestly." There is that smirk again, just curling from my mouth like it belongs there when I'm talking to him.

"You ain't rufflin' shit girl. So, just stop while you're ahead." He grumbled, turning to walk away again. I let him go this time.

Proceeding into the mess hall, I saw people scattered everywhere over bowls of meager soup and handmade breads that were missing an ingredient or two. Didn't matter none to me. It looked like a feast for kings after going so long on a half piece of jerky here and some old trail mix there. I got my meal, giving my thanks quietly beneath a bowed head. Turning around to look at the seating arrangement, I felt utterly lost. Every body had their place amongst friends or family. I could feel eyes sweeping over me warily; wondering about my plans, judging me some most likely. It felt like high school all over again. I shifted my eyes over the room as my feet shuffled slowly, trying to get out of the way of the people who had just grabbed their grub and went to their spots. I eyed an empty table on the far side of the room, tucking my head down as I started walking to it. I was nearly there when I heard my name over the mummer of voices in the room.

"Lyric!" I felt the shudder work over me at the sound. It's not Beth's fault, she's just trying to be neighborly but I'm not used to hearing my name anymore. It completely took me by surprise. I lifted my head and saw her standing in front of her bench seat as she beckoned me over, a bright smile gracing fair features. I couldn't help but smile a little too. It's been a long time since I've seen such warmth. I made my way over, taking note of everyone at the table around her. Her sister, Maggie and the Korean kid…James or Fred or something… and Hershel, their dad, next to them. Rick and his kids along with that wicked chick with the sword. I really need to ask her name. And then of course, tucked into his plate at the very end was Daryl. Why am I not surprised?

I found myself opposite of Daryl, next to Beth while she cooed over the baby, Judith. I was always pretty awkward in groups so the fact that I muttered a 'hello' and tried to hide under my hair was nothin' new. There was a thick silence for a little while, everyone chewing and sipping while they regarded me. Once again, nothin' new.

"So, Lyric…" Rick began, trying to end the stifflin' quiet, "What did you do before all this?"

I swallowed the chunk of bread in my mouth and cleared my throat.

"I was actually a nurse…" I said, still really quiet, kinda worried I gave a little too much information too soon but these people took me in, I guess I should try to start a line of trust.

Eyes grew big. I guess that could come as a bit of a surprise.

"Are you serious?" Beth asked excitedly. I looked around and saw a few approving smiles, especially from Hershel. I guess I can be of some use after all.

"I guess you'll be useful after all, girl." Daryl said with a little scoff at the end. I couldn't help but deadpan at him a little. Get outta my head Dixon…

"Yeah, I hope so." I muttered. I looked over to Rick, "I can also do perimeter checks and runs if you need me too. Whatever I can do to earn my keep." I offered.

"Good, we can use all the hands we can get." He replied but can see him thinkin' behind the rim of his water cup. He could be pretty intense at times, even when he isn't tryin' to be but I could understand. This is his family, his blood. It's amazing that he still had them. Maybe not everyone but enough to matter.

Regular conversation returned to the table. Most of it was pretty light and maybe a few comments and recommendations on security here and there but it was pretty normal. It's been awhile since I've been around anything normal. It was a little unsettling. Luckily, they didn't interrogate me too hard which was a blessin' in my book. For the most part, I just ate quietly, supplying an answer when I had to. It was almost comfortable. The only thing that threw me was the fact that I could feel Daryl starin'. I almost wanted to pop off on him about it but decided against it. Didn't want to out him in front of everyone…but they probably know that he's a creep. I tried to ignore it the best I could but it was just there, poking at me. A couple times, I did look up at him, catching his stare with a small one of my own, hoping he would catch my drift. Only work for a bit but then I would feel it again. It didn't stop until he stood up from the table, finished with his meal.

Everyone started breaking apart soon after. Going about their daily chores. Rick told me to meet him out in the yard in the evening and to get acquainted with the prison until then. So, I finished, offered to help wash up to which I was taken up on quickly. After it all, I was ready to get back to my bunk and just chill for a bit. Hopefully I get the chance.


End file.
